Ark 12 Episode 28: Kagemaru no more.
ALL OF THE LINKS ARE MUSIC, THE ONLY ONE THAT NEEDS TO BE CONSTANTLY PLAYED IS THE FIRST ONE, THE RAIN. Simply right click, open in another tab and read along with the music. Common since says end the music when another one starts :D. Enjoy!---- On the night... Prior to Ark 12 Episode 27 In the upper part of the Kagemaru Building within District 1 " Yes, I want our men staioned around this area, I dont want anyone without Kagemaru Personel entering outside of District 1. With those mutant freaks leaking out and looking like humans now, all the ugly ones are cleared out. Untill we gain the tech to identify these guys no one is to leave..." James said to the Kagemaru men who all saluted there Chairmen before rushing out into the streets. For the most part, after the attack on the city. Things had been restored to a small degree but talabands of Mutant outsiders now sat within the city, hoisted up in flocks on the ready at all times, they lash out and kill who they want. And have taken over majority of District 1. The Kagemaru being ahead of the other families have been doing there jobs to keep the enemy out of District 2. Those that didnt make it to the exhbitdion to District 3 were forced to stay put, to live amongst those monsters. Kyoko had been seen for sometime, and with James Farhans discovery to this, he made it his personal mission to Keep Keyths children and protect them from harm. He watched them, along with his younger daughter Anita. James look at the three children playing with there toys from across his office. It made him smile, to see them happy... with there happiness. He still had hope. Making his way to the large window in his office he watched people that werent fortunate enough to move forward into District 3, forced to live there lives as if they didnt have those freaks out to get them. James knew that the KPD had responsibilites. They hadnt left District 3 since things had cleared up... And he honestly didnt blame them. So he took it as his duty to keep these people within District 1 safe. Using the Maru Jeitai As a temporary police force he allowed them to keep the peace and keep the citizens safe against the intruders. 'A clash of thunder struck.' "...Daaadddd" Anita said waving her hands across the office. James Farhan turned, a bright smile on his face as he made his way over to his daughter, squatting down he'd place his right hand on her head. " Dad... can we play outside in the rain today?" Anita said, tilting her dark brown hair to the right. " No baby, maybe tomorrow." She pouted and crossed her arms looking off to the right. " B-But you said that yesterday. We never get to play outside anymore." James looked down, not wanting to show his daughter saddness within his eyes he simply played it off. " Haha, I know. Your pops is bad at keeping his word. I'm gonna make it up to you." Kin, Keyths boy looked at James who had been holding an Action figure of Tetsu that Keyth had given him. And in his other hand, he had a make-shift doll that was hard to explain as to what it was. " And who's that one?" James said, pointing to the make-shift doll. " I know that one is The Legendary Super cop. But who's that one?" Kin blinked, looking at his toys before looking back at James. " It's my dad... My used to say he was a super-hero to. She said he was like a Anti-hero though he beat up the bad guys but he did it in a bad way. I dont like that.... but he's still cool. " James smiled and messed up his hair. " He sure is...isnt he. " James had been informed prior to Keyths trip, and knew that he would be gone for some time... Going through Keyomes old documents that Keyth left, James didnt want to belive what he read but he did. He knew Keyth and the others were on the dangerous mission of all. Keyomi, Keyths daughter had been at a punching bag. Her small four year old boy had quite the muscle tone for a child her age. She slammed her little fist over and over into the bag. She had a frown on her face though... James noticed this right away and made his way over to her. " Hey there Keyo." He said smirking... a flash back of Keyome Tasanagi appearing in his head when he knew him last, a good man with hard morals. " You like to fight? Gonna be like your pops, and grandpa?" She remained silent before her fist slammed into the bag. " No... I'm going to be like my mom. My Dad's never there for us... Screw'em." She said pulling her small hand out of the punching bag. Showing inhuman strength at a young age. " He's always out doing other things. Mommy told us about his new lady. Why wont he just love us... why isnt he here. Maybe if he had been here... Mommy would still be here to. It's all his fault!" She said kicking the bag this time. Watching it tumble over. James listened intentively... closing his eyes before biting his bottom lip. " Your father... is out fighting for you Keyo, everyday he is. He loves yo-" "Yeah well get him to tell me that, not you. Sorry Mister J. It doesnt count if you say it." James smiled... remebering the first time he met Keyth... F L A S H B A C K::: Start As Keyth made his way outside of the locker room. A young teenage girl stood in the middle of the hall eying him. Keyth looked at her with an estranged look in his eye before her older brother came from around the corner as well. Keyth crossed his arms. Eyeing the young man as he corssed his arms. " Hello. Mr. Tasanagi. Or should i say... cousin." Keyth cocked an eyebrow again. " Your father, and my father were friends when he was alive. My dad ran a Dojo. And your dad helped fund that before he died." The young man said, putting his hands on his sisters shoulders as he looked down at her, smiling lightly to himself. " Im a Kagemaru man. I've been in the clan for about 3 years now. So... im really dedicated for what my father and your father tried to do this city. And when i heard my Ex-chairman's son was going to be in this tournament. I had to come and see you..." Keyth looked to the right and remained silent. " I know my father... and your father were not really good men to alot of people in this city. But as a Farhan...and you, a Tasanagi. We have a responsiblity to our fathers. To carry our legacies... and to be true to our linage. I-I know your not a Kagemaru man... But. I want you to go out there.. and fight for my dad... And your D-GAWWK!" Keyth had wailed the guy in the face making him hit the wall with a hard crash. His younger sister ran to his aid. " JAMES!?" Keyth stood there with his right fist extended before he pulled back. "...My Father. Was a real bastard." He said finally coming to his full height. " But i'll make sure.... do as you ask." He said pulling up fully and making his way down to the arena. James Farhan lay against the wall, letting his head dropp as he smirked. Yelling out to Keyth which had a scowl on his face. " YOUR FIGHTING FOR MORE THAN YOURSELF!" Keyth smirked as he heard him say that walking further down untill he was no longer seen. James smiled as well shaking his head. " Big brother! Are you ok!?" James nodded patting her head and kissing her forehead. " Yeah... that was just how he says thank you. Trust me... none of the Tasanagi's are nice. They always have to hit something.. Hahah." They both laughed lightly. As Keyth made his way to the platform for the GMAF's. F L A S H B A C K::: Over James smirked, shaking his head as he rubbed his jaw... allowing his hand to rub along the jaw Keyth struck him the first time. " You know you and your dad are alot alike. I see it in you..." Keyomi turned to James with a scowl. " One time, when bad men came to take the city from us. Your father.... was there. And he fought two super strong guys all by himself. Well he help, but he did it... remember when he did... That hot head... haha." James said rubbing his neck. F L A S H B A C K::: Two Start Keyth pulled up, running at full speed, his muscles loosening up, and then getting ready to release as he got ready to go airborune. He could feet his chi starting to build. Rising with his anger, as he leaped off of the building he had been on he'd tuck his body. Cutting full flips as he continued spiraling high into the air. As he did, a large Mech like weapon would fly up to him as he spiraled through the air. His body floating to the ground, Keyth was then surrounded by two other mech's from the heaven drop of a fall. "... So, you guys wanna fuck around." Keyth said he used his chi to propel himself into the air, dodging both of the Mechs as he went over there fist. Making them both collided there massive metal hands with one another. The sonic boom would riddle and quake the area around them as He landed on both of the Mechs hands. He pulled both saws from his back and began to let out rounds into the faces of the two mechs on the right and left him. BOOM! There heads would implode into a fire dissary as Keyth leaped off of it. Going even higher into the air before he pulled back, doing one slow back flip before he tucked himself down to the ground with a hard THUMMm! Smoke puddled around Keyths body as he landed. Pulling his weapon out and readying himself. Once He'd drifted down into the middle of the battle field where he'd be met with a large platoon of Gsoliders. Keyth Pulled out his DE, aiming it high at the soliders as he landed on right knee. All 12 of them made there way over to Keyth aiming there guns up high befoer all 12 of the soliders had been litered with bullet. Keyth turned, looking behind him to see James Farhan. " JAMES!" James had his hands in his pockets as he smirked at Keyth. " In the flesh Tasanagi." ((James Farhan. -> Page will be made later. http://media.edge-online.com/wp-content/uploads/edgeonline/oldfiles/phoenix_wright.png)) Keyth said shouting out at him. Behind him, were Kagemaru men and women, and then infront of them had been the Kagemaru's very own Maru Jeitai. " James... is this... the clan united?" James nodded his head. " They heard about you what did at the GMAF's. I used you as the catalyst. If you survived. And proved what our clan was truly about. Then they all promised to all come to together. And that's exactly what you did. Our research teams indicate that these are the ones who blew up the Stadium and killed all of those people. Were gonna make them pay for what they've done.." James said nodding his head. "...So are you the leader of the Kagemaru now?" James gaves Keyth a big smile as he put his hands in his pockets. " Only untill your ready to take over yourself. " Fat fuckin chance, i wouldnt take that up if i were the last Tasanagi on earth." James smirked as he pulled his boxing gloves on his hands eying the incoming Gsoliders. " I suggest we get a move on then..." He said flicking his noise. Keyth pointed to a drop off not to far from where they stood. "...Dammit! PROTON BOMBS! THAT THING WILL TAKE OUT CITY BLOCKS!." James said as he pointed at the large Bomb being guided into the air with Ralpheal on top of it. Keyth looked out at it and clenched his teeth. " Can i trust you to handle this. While i get that bomb!?" James nodded his head. " YEAH! IF WE DONT STOP THAT THING. IT'LL KILL EVERYONE IN A 13 MILE RADIUS!" Keyth nodded and took off running at full speed as he hopped from car to car untill he blasted himself high into the air. Twisting and turning in mid air as he leaped from building to building. He kicked off the last one, using the Batsuo to blast himself into the air. James watched as Keyth charged head first into battle without a second thought. " Keyth.... with your heart. You'd make a perfect chairmen... you'd make a better than one than me. I wish to be more like you cousin." James said before pointing at his men. " YOU HEARD THE MAN! LETS GOOOOOOOOOO!!" As he shouted all of the Kagemaru would rush into the fight with James right behind them, there Shogun. F L A S H B A C K::: Two end. 'The storm finally passed...' A few hours had passed as James told his over exharatted story of Keyth and himself. James even added something about Keyth punching a hole in the moon, and He lifting a building which Anita denied. James teenage sister had been listening through the door way with a smirk on her face. " Ahhhh your just lying dad! Your not that cool!" Anita said to her father. James sat on a tool, his blazer off and his tie wrapped around his head, his dress shirt open. " OHHH YAHHH!?" He said standing to his full height and puffing his chest. " WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT. Time to play BATTLE." Kin hopped up pointing at the ceiling. " I'm gonna be Thunderman!" He said nodding his head. " Can I be lady doom dad!?" Anita said with big bright eyes. " Haha yes you can!" She jumpped up for joy giving Kin a big hug. James turned to see Keyomi standing there with her little arms crossed. "...You dont wanna play Keyo?" He said to her, she looked at him, then turned away as if igonring. " ....." James sighed and looked away... " I wanna be The super cop..." She finally spoke up. " But... he's a boy sis." " I DONT CARE ITS WHAT I WANT!" She said back to her brother... Kin folded, cringing at her loud voice booming out at him. James with a smirk on his face nodded his head. " Alright then. You can be super cop. I'll be Keyome." All of them looked at James as if he had been crazy. " Gramp Keyo wasnt a super hero, nor a villian." " Your right." James said walking to the side of the room, clicking a button that allowed the wall to rise. The kids eyes all lit up when they say the massive gallery of Automailed arms. " But he had super arms that allowed him to punch through walls and planets. Pretty cool huh?" They all began to drool...even Keyomi seemed infactuated. After a few hours they'd continue to play untill it got late, soon all three of them passed out. Sound asleep. James placed them all on the couch in the massive office, bundling them up in there own blankets. He put one hand on his hip before he looked back to see his sister staring back at him at the door way. " Hey there Judy, i knew you werent to far." He said making his way over to her. 'Aika' " You know, Aika would be proud of you. You've raised Aika and Yani so well. Look at how you played with them just now, that was adoreble." Judy said sitting in the Kagemaru chairmans chair, her right hand holding her head up on the desk. " Ahh that was nothing you know, Just didnt want them to bored... And I dont want them to know what's really going on. There much to young to understand the full grasp of what's going on around here." Judy nodded and leaned back in her seat. " Speaking of Yani... have you seen your nephew...?" Judy shook her head before looking up at him with a look of sheer annoyance. She wasnt found of Yani and his way.... " No, I havent. You Know Yani.... Lets just hope he's behaving." " I figure as long as I keep him on his medz, he'll be ok. Dont you agree Judy?" She laughed shaking her head. " Your the leader of the Kagemaru, head of one of the biggest criminal orginazations and your asking me for advice?" " Hey were not a criminal organization. Were a Corporation who deals in Private military tactic's. It just so happens we have a dark past." Judy smirked standing up out of her seat. " Whatever you say J. Haha what ever you say." James shook his head, now sitting on his desk as he looked out at his sister as she paced around slowly. Her eyes seemed focused, as if she had something on her mind. James picked up on this, crossing his arms he'd sigh, smiling. " Go onnnnn." " No I dont wanna bring it up." " C'mon Judy, Just say it. You know, that I know when your not being upfront with me." She smiled and nodded her head." Do you... miss her?" She said looking up at him." Akia you mean..." Judy nodded in his response before turning to face him completely. He turned to his sister.A Smirk on his face, as he nodded his head. " There isnt a day that I dont miss Anita's mother. When I heard Keyomi speak of Keyth like that. It reminded me how Anita and Yani used to think. I love my children. And I loved there mother even more. " Keyomi had stirred, but she hadnt been asleep anyways. she had been listening the whole time. " I miss Akia though, Sometimes i wish she was here to speak to the kids, and tell them what I cant. Seems longer than three years since she passed. Anita was only five then... she's so much bigger now. Just like her mother... Akia isnt gone though. She's with me every step of the way. I feel her where it counts the most..." He said holding his heart. Nodding his head before he looked up at Judy who gave her older brother a warm hearted smile. " I believe you." She said in response. A Son's love... James turned when the intercom in his room went off. The sound of a man gargling blood before the snap of a neck had been heard. " M-MR CHAIRMEN!" The sound of gunshots rang throughout the room, which left chilling tingles up his back. Judy eyes went wide as she looked at her brother. James eyes stayed dead set focused on the intercom as he listened in closely. " Mr.Kagemaruuuu mannnnn... were coming to seeeee youuuuuu..." Said an unknown voice. James stayed calm, turning the computer he'd cross his arms. " Computer, bring up secruicty camera's. Lobby, Left wing, right wing, all floors. Commence." A computer monitor rose from the ceiling to show the full structure of the building... what he saw made his teeth cringe. Chains of Dead Kagemaru rested within each and every hall way.... building... room. Within the building. "...." James clenched his fist turning to Judy. " Judy... take the kids. Take them to the Yun estate..." He said walking to his desk, taking out the Keys Keyth left to him. He tossed them at her. She'd catch them in her right hand, she looked terrifyed. " But James...I cant leave yo-" " Judy.... Now. This is my job.... It'd kill me if something happened to you and these kids. Now go, secrucity exit, open." To the right of the room a hidden door was revealed. " Take that and it'll take you to the sea-level below this place, through the tunnels will be a sub it has an automated program if you simply tell it where your going it'll pin point the location and take you, it transforms...all terrian. Go now, The Yun estate has the highest secrucity within the city besides this building..." She nodded.. No longer questioning her brother as she rushed over to obtain the kids. Though Keyomi stood on her own, she looked right at James with big eyes. Jame knew then that she had been awake the whole time. " Keyo. I need you to protect them.... Can I count on you." Keyomi simply nodded her head. She was just like her father in every way. " C'mon Kids!" Judy said putting them both on her shoulders, Keyomi took Anita from Judy, so Judy would be left to carry Kin. They all looked at James as they entered the door. " Mr. J!" Keyomi shouted out to him as the doors closed.He turned to eye her, that smile still dead set on his face. "...Thank you. For watching me and my brother for the past four months... your... a cool guy." James smiled, looking at the cameras as he watched the intruders rush in. " Promise me Keyo, you'll always be good to your brother, and that you'll give your dad another chance?" Keyomi nodded and soon responded with " I Promise.... Mr. J." Judy had been tearing up as she eyed her brother. " I love you..." She said through a broken voice. " Oh Judy, I love you to. Dont cry little sister... I need you strong. Right now, those kids are your light. To defend the light, you must first know the darkness. And must always be strong...."James smiled, a flash image of Keyome Tasanagi appeared as he spoke his proud words. As the doors closed he'd mutter lightly " You must always... be strong..." And just like that. The doors closed behind them...and James smile faded into a frown as he turned his attention to the office door. James turned...making his way to the opening where he showed the children earlier all of Keyomes arm's he stepped inside...and he did something that none would suspect. He removed his fake arms from his body... he had his arms removed just for this job. Wanting to be like Keyome Tasanagi completely... he walked into the Arm Armory and stood in the middle of the room, as he did... two slick silver arms attached to his body with a hard CLAK. Once they connected a bright flaire of blue burned in his eyes, tilting his head back for a moment so the powerful automail arms had time to register into his nerveous system, the nanomachines swiftly rushed to his blood stream. After a few more moments... He walked into the center of the room, removing his shirt as he stood there. A Large Yakuza tattoo sat on his back it looked like a bear, with a snake wrapping around it. James went by 'The Hell Bear'. During his time and raise to Yakuza fame... a Brutal fighter despite his polite and kind hearted nature. Soon the doors began shift, the door handle switching left to right.... after a moment it stopped. James pulled his hands up, closing his eyes as he got into a stance. Two fully automatic pistols sat on both of his sides as he waited. The door began to get banged on from the outside.... BOOM...BOOOM....BOOOM...BOOOM....BOOOM..! The echoing smashing to the door happened over and over again untill.... CRASH! The hinges off the door rushed off and they landed in front of his feet. Turning his head up slowly, he finally allowed his eyes to open.... what he saw. Made his heart...drop. ".....No...not you." " Hello father...."The young man stood infront of the other two men. His arm crossed, clean cut suit, with neatly and done nice hair. His suit crisp black, his pale skin had gave his dark eyes a hinting glow of sorts as he tilted his head back to show his pearly white teeth. " Yani..." James said watching as his two goons followed behind him. " I'm sorry father. I love you... but after today. Kagemaru.... Is nomore..." Category:Ark 12